The Cheese No Longer Stands Alone
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is the First Big Cheese X Polly Fic it's partly an Xmas fic and for those who don't like different don't read I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats


The Cheese No Longer Stands Alone By FalconLobo

I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats or Little Tokyo

If You Don't Like The Idea Of The Big Cheese X Polly Esther

Then don't read this fic for anybody who likes something different

Well Now For Something Completely Different

By The Way This is Partly An Xmas Story

Big Cheese was alone in his bedroom trying to sleep but could not for there was a party going on being thrown by Jerry and Bad Bird for the Ninja Crows.

they came in and asked him if he wanted to join but he said:

"I'm not in the mood for a party I'm trying to go to bed early so try to keep the noise down!"

Bad Bird said why so you can be up early for Santa Claus ?

Than he laughed causing Seymour to blush

Jerry said or is it so you can dream of sugar plum fairies?

As he made a gesture with his wrist causing him to Blush even more.

They both said "whoa chief don't explode we were only kidding"

The real reason he wanted to go to bed was to dream of his crush who happened to be one of the Pizza Cats.

This Pizza Cat happened to be the only female of the group.

You guessed it his crush was none other than Polly Esther.

The real reason why he sometimes dressed in drag and acted l ike he was gay was so no one not even his crush would discover his feelings for her.

Big Cheese said Er I'm gonna take a walk to get some air."

"Big Cheese left the abode minus his jacket" Both Bad Bird and Jerry said" "then said oh well let's party now and find him later"

Polly was In Her Abode alone because Speedy and Guido were with their parents' for the holiday

while her Parents' were on their second Honeymoon.

She sighed and wondered if she would always be alone.

She thought about what happened not long ago.

But it also was long ago at the same time.

She was supposed to stall The Big Cheese from reaching The Ninja Crow Dojo in the past meaning his past self not his present self

so she donned a different outfit and ditched her helmet. She met up with him and he sort of fell for her.

Well he fell that's for sure but probably not for her.

His present self told her she was ugly.

And it sort of hurt her because she sort of liked him.

She knew he was a villain and was probably gay or possibly Bi.

But part of her did not care and hoped he was straight but confused.

Then Polly heard a thud outside and wondered what the noise was.

So she took a flashlight and went outside to see what could have made the noise.

She shown her flashlight around and found what the noise was.

Her Heart fell into her stomach as she saw the Big Cheese Collapsed in the snow.

Even though he was a villain she could not leave him to freeze to death.

And she would never be able to forgive herself if she let someone she liked die.

If the other Pizza Cats were here they would say she was Crazy.

But what's wrong with peace love and understanding?

Nothing that's what:

So she picked him up brought him inside a wrapped him in an electric blanket and turned the dial on a high level.

But to too high as to make him a fox fire.

He came around and found a thermometer in his mouth. He wondered wasn't I out in the cold perhaps I'm dreaming or dead.

I hope I'm not dead then I would never be able to tell Polly I love her.

He was about to cry when he realized the thermometer was out of his mouth and the girl holding it said his temp was normal was none other than his crush.

He stuttered "P-O-L-L-Y"

then he tried to regain his composure and said "how did I get here?"

She said "you were passed out in the snow I brought you in here to help you recover"

Then she went on "how did you end up in that condition so far from were you live?"

He said "I went for a walk and I guess i forgot my jacket."

"Why did you end up here of all places?"

He started blushing and said I guess I was cold and just did not know where I was going and ended up here.

She held back her own blush because she knew he was lying and not doing a very good job of it.

"I mean come on you're blushing and you know my name.

Plus I'm was out of my armor and not wearing a helmet like when I went back in the past!"

He blushed even more when he finally noticed she was in a black nighty,

and she started blushing cause of the way he was looking at her.

He thought wait she's blushing too could that mean she likes me?

Then he thought oh that's ridiculous.

She's probably getting a fever from rescuing me.

He said to her "are you okay?"

She said "Huh what do you mean?"

He went on "I mean are you getting sick because of rescuing me?"

"And if that's the case I'm so sorry"

She said "thanks for the apology , but there's no need for one I'm fine."

She went on "I rescued you because it's a hero thing.

Plus for a villain you are kind of cute."

They both blushed because of what she said and because they both realized they were under the mistletoe.

They both knew what the rules of Christmas were and this was a bit awkward.

Well it was awkward for different reasons for both of them.

He asked were the other cats were? And she said she was alone.

He was only alone with her once in the past well his past self was.

She was nervous because she had thought he was gay or bi but all his blushing made her think maybe he's bi or straight.

She said Seymour "I was wondering what your sexual preferences are?"

He thought she called him by his real name she never did that before.

Perhaps he did have a chance with her.

He said "I'm straight I only acted like that and sometimes dressed strange.

He Wanted to say Because I did not want anybody to know I had a crush on you including you,

cause I did not think I had a chance with you. But Froze.

"Why did you turn Villain?"

"I guess one of the reasons was because I thought it would help me get stronger.

Another Reason was I thought some girls liked the bad guys.

he also wanted to say But the Biggest reason I stayed a villain was to see you. But Froze again.

Also I fell for a girl long ago and one from recent times."

She asked "anybody I know?" She said hoping it was her.

He went on and said "I never imagined the Girl I fell for before and from now were the same girl."

Could it be her she hoped with all of her heart.

He said "I can't Deny my feelings any longer, I Love You Polly!"

She Said "I love you as well Seymour, and I would love you if you were good or bad!"

Then they kissed under the mistletoe which was a passionate kiss for the record.

They both said "wow that was some kiss"

Big Cheese said "Polly I was wondering will you marry me?"

She said with a smirk "Well I don't know if I marry you would I be marrying a bad guy or a good one?"

He smirked back "I guess you'd be marring a good guy who's good at being bad if you know what I mean?"

"Then of course the answer is yes I love ya and would love to be your eventual wife."

"I love ya as well I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you."

She said "there you go apologizing again, what can I do to get you to stop apologizing?"

He said "another kiss would help."

She said "all ya had to do was ask"

So they kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms on the couch in love and hopes for the future.

Bad Bird and Jerry were worried cause their Boss did not come home Christmas night.

Or for that matter for more than a few weeks.

The Big Cheese went back to his own abode and Jerry and Bad Bird were relieved but noticed he was not alone.

They said "uh boss if you were gonna destroy the Pizza Cats could you have told us first and why did you not destroy her unless you had something more evil in mind for the last one."

Big Cheese "don't you dare talk about my wife that way!"

Polly smiled cause she knew he was doing it in a joking way even though the two birdbrains did not.

They Yelled "Your Wife? But aren't you evil not to mention gay?!"

I'm neither I've never Been gay, and I'm not evil anymore because I'm In love with Polly."

"So you too are Married?"

"Yup they both said"

"Polly said I'm in love with him too incase you didn't notice.'

"Yeah we gathered that info from the rings on your fingers."

Big Cheese said "so no more evil for any of us and if you do you will have to deal with the Pizza Cats."

They said Fine "X Boss I'll inform the rest that we will no longer be evil.

Then they said sheessh Ya Think Ya Know a Guy."

Big Cheese Said "I Hope they keep their word, and if not they will have to deal with the other Pizza Cats as well as me

cause I will not let them ever hurt you

also I was always worried you would get hurt and it hurt me to know It was me who could have hurt you or worse."

Polly said well you kind of hurt me when you called me ugly but since you did not mean it I'll will forgive your past.

He said "Thanks Polly your the best thing to ever happen to me, but are you sure you are alright?

You seem to be a bit more weighty but I don' t mind more of you to love.

She said "about that when I asked them if they did not notice something that's not what I meant

." He said "then what did you mean?"

Then he thought for a bit and said 'wait a sec are you Telling that we're expecting?!

"Well it took ya long enough." He Sung/Spoke "Oh Good Golly Ms. Polly." Polly Laughed "how long were you waiting to say that?"

"Too Long He said Mrs. Esther Chees e too long."

"Well" she said if I was just Mrs. Cheese it would be funnier.

"How so"? Big Cheese said she went on "if I was Mrs. Cheese I'd be Polly Cheese.

Get it it's like Pollyo Cheese?"

Big Cheese laughed and said "your as bad as I am."

"Not as bad as you used to be" she said and went on to say

"and since you found some good in you I'm letting you know You won't be alone anymore."

He said "what can I say you finally brought the good out in me".

She said "I'm glad we are together just the two of us eventually to be the three of us and I could not be happier."

Eventually Polly gave birth to a cute Fox/Cat girl.

Big Cheese was proud of Polly and of his new daughter.

She had a combo of their eyes, which were Blue with Red and Black Pupils.

Also She Had A Fox Tail which was furry, Her Fur was Pink and a bit of light creamy brown color.

Not To mention she had Cat ears and Fox Paws for her hands and feet which looked like the father's

and was furry like the mother's but the color of the father's.

Speedy And Guido had forgiving Cheese's but had been Argued too Much about who the God Father would be.

because they thought it was a different type of title if ya catch my drift?

So They decided on Al and he accepted forgiving Cheese's past Francine was giving the role of God Mother also forgiving Cheese's past.

As did the rest of Little Tokyo

So The Big Cheese had a clean slate , a new lease on life with his wife Polly and thier Daughter which they named Brie.

Well that's the end and please excuse the bad puns

Oh and You wanted to read the edited version Well you can't why? Because of this site not letting me save the changes

oh i did the editing added more dialog pressed save changes and what comes up Page Can Not Be Displayed

so all the changes are lost well you know i'm not blame at least you know who is

and if someone can please tell me how to get the changes back i can then put up the more wordy version

Fin


End file.
